


Good Boy

by xxMilkTeaxx



Series: Please, Master [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Guard Dog Tony Stark, Kinda Subby Tony Stark, Kinda puppy play, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Top Tony Stark, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony sits at Peters feet as his darling runs his fingers through his hair, fingertips running over the leather strap that keeps his muzzle in place. Peters idea not his. After the last incident, Peter had to take precautions to make sure Tony didn't rip another clients ear off.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Please, Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Good Boy

Tony sits at Peter’s feet as his darling runs his fingers through his hair, fingertips running over the leather strap that keeps his muzzle in place. Peter’s idea not his. After the last incident, Peter had to take precautions to make sure Tony didn’t rip another clients ear off.

“I mean no disrespect to you sir, it’s just, people aren’t taking you seriously. It would look better if you had Tony go in your place.” A man with only one eye trembles before Peter’s throne, rubbing nervously at his fingers.

“I will go, I don’t care if people don’t take me seriously, because soon enough they’ll realise that I’ve got my fingers dipped in a few businesses that can ruin all of them and they’ll have to respect me because I’ll be the only thing keeping them alive.” Peter says cheerily from his chair, fingers still running through Tony’s hair.

“You’ll be the laughing stock, I’m trying to help you!” The man shouts.

Tony watches Peter grit his jaw, his fingers slide under the straps connecting to Tony’s muzzle, they pull at the leather until it gives and the metal cage falls off of Tony’s face. Tony grins sickenly before standing, he stalks towards the man and growls deep in his chest the man shakes his head and tries to run but Tony is faster and grabs him, he manages to lock his jaw around the meatheads throat, ripping out skin, muscle and a few arteries. The man screams before gurgling as blood fills his airways, Tony grabs the guys throat and with one swift twist snaps his neck, he immediately slumps in Tony’s hands and Tony gets a sick satisfaction as the life is ripped from the thug.

“Tony. Heel.” Peter commands from where he stands by his throne.

Tony drops the body and spits out the hunk of flesh between his teeth, he walks over to his lover and drops to his knees before him.

“You’re my good boy.” Peter murmurs as he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes Tony’s face before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss between his brows.

Peter places the muzzle back over Tony’s mouth and tightens it back up.

“Happy, get Barnes and Rogers to clean this mess up.” Peter tells his body guard who stands by the door.

“Yes sir.”

Peter sighs before smiling gently down at Tony, he slips his fingers between Tony’s leather collar and tugs it, silently telling Tony to stand and follow. Tony does as he’s told and follows Peter out of the main room and into a hallway that leads to Peter’s office. When they enter the room Peter pushes Tony towards the big chair that sits behind the table, Tony falls into the plush leather and waits for his beloved to do something, anything.

“I’m gonna ride you now, you were so good today, I’m so proud.” Peter coos as he works his silky red button up off.

Tony watches rapturously as milky skin is revealed with each button, until the shirt hangs down the small of his back, the sleeves are bunched at his wrists and the hem is still tucked into Peter’s slacks and he shouldn’t look hot but Tony’s cock is fattening up anyways. Peter sits himself in Tony’s lap and rocks his hips a few times just to tease Tony, his hands come up to Tony’s collar and he fingers at the silver hoop there, it’s mostly for show but on the occasion when they’re out Peter will clip a leash to it and tug Tony around like the feral dog Peter reminds him that he is.

“Your safe word is Manhattan.” Peter tells him, Tony nods and waits patiently for his favourite part of this scene.

Peter stands up and slips his shoes off and tugs down his slacks, leaving the silky button up on. He sits back on Tony’s lap and his slim fingers work at Tony’s own slacks, pulling them apart until he can yank Tony’s thick and drippy cock out.

“Is my boy hard for me?” Peter asks as he rubs his thumb over Tony’s slit.

Tony burrs loudly, head shaking trying to get the muzzle loose enough to slip off.

“Naww is the muzzle in the way? Here baby.” Peter undoes the muzzle and tosses it aside.

Tony leans forward and licks at Peter’s neck in thanks, he sucks the skin until it purples and bites until ugly red welts appear.

“Gonna ride you now.” Peter says as he lifts his ass up and hovers over Tony’s dick.

Tony groans when Peter sinks down, he must of prepped himself earlier before.

“So big.” Peter moans as he lifts himself up and down sucking Tony’s cock further into his hole with each drop.

Tony works his teeth over Peter’s shoulders and whimpers when Peter digs his nails into his shoulder blades.

“Good doggy.” Peter praises when Tony starts to thrust and work up a brutal rhythm enough to bruise Peter’s insides.

“You gonna make me cum Tony? You gonna please your master?” Tony nods furiously and takes Peter’s chin between his teeth.

Peter whines and holds Tony’s face, cupped hands holding him gently. Lovingly. Tony licks along Peter’s mouth and nose until Peter laughs beautiful and tries to push Tony’s face away.

“Gonna cum.” Peter groans after a few more thrusts, Tony doubles his efforts.

Peter’s back bends painfully, his thighs shake, his hands curl into fists at his chest and his cock spurts pearly white strings of cum. Tony howls as he cums, cock throbbing so painfully as it forces rope after rope into his sweetheart.

“Good boy, you’re my good boy Tony.” Peter manages to choke out as he comes down from his orgasm, he strokes Tony’s hair as he praises him.

They sit together on the leather chair, calming down and catching their breathes when Peter pats Tony’s thigh which is his signal that tells Tony that he’s allowed to talk.

“Thank you master, thank you.” Tony says over and over again as he breathes against Peter’s chest.

“You did so well. I love you.” Peter murmurs when he leans back to kiss Tony on the mouth.

“Love you too.” Tony smiles and licks along Peter’s lip teasingly.

“Gross.” Peter wipes his mouth before smiling sweetly at Tony.

“You’re so good to me baby.” Tony says as he rubs his hands along Peter’s ribs.

“Always.”


End file.
